Dummi Bears City
by LilNate03
Summary: Welcome to the world of 'Dummi Bears City's where magical things happens when it comes tboy named, Nate.
1. Chapter 1

**'Dummi Bears City'**

 _There are three cities that are connected to each other and includes Reptar City. But, The other two are RoboSnails City and Dummi Bears City._

 _Dummi Bears are supposed to be the sweetest, kindness city you ever met and doesn't treat others different from what race, if your geek or not, or disability or straight, bi, gay or transgender. Because everyone can be friends._

 _But, yes there are drama in this world and it just getting started._

There is a teenager named Lenny "Nate" Platt but most people calls him Nate. Nate is average teenager bad boy that use to go to 'RoboSnails City' but got transferred to 'Dummi Bears High'.

Most time Nate didn't want to become this badboy all the time, he wants to fit in like other normal kids but, everything he touches he set things on fire. To him it's like a curse that he can't get rid of.

Nate lives with his mother, Alexis Platt who is a lawyer and his two annoying brothers named, Josh and Tanner Platt who teaches him how to become this bad boy image.

Nate's father, Brody Platt died in a massive car explosion at the highway where the gas tank feel down on the road during an ice storm and cause a bunch of people get killed.

The only thing what Nate have left from his father was a gold watch and he kept it with him whenever he feels empty inside.

Nate was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania born in July 25; short dark brown hair with brown eyes and he has a nice athletic body shape and is 5'10".

It started when there was a play audition of 'Rugrats: Growing Up!" as kids were practicing their lines. Two girls who are practically best friends named, Deanna Williams and Danielle Missal were going for the role Jil and Mimi which are similar to Lil and Kimi.

Nate was getting attractive to Deanna by her beauty. Deanna is brown skinned with green contacts; she has a slim body figure like a model, she has pretty long black hair as he can imagine a burst of wind will have her hair flying back. Nate never met someone that so gorgeous and he just really want to meet her.

Deanna's best friend, Danielle was getting Deanna's attention as the two girls were checking out Nate. Nate notice the girls were staring at him as he was blushing really hard. Deanna and Danielle walks toward Nate as they were smiling really hard.

" You're new here." Deanna says as she was checking out and see how hot he was. " I'm Deanna. And this is my friend, Danielle."

" My name is Lenny Platt but, I go by the name 'Nate'. said Nate.

" So, Nate, where are you from?" Danielle questioned him.

" RoboSnails City." Nate answers.

" RoboSnails City? So, you lived in a bad city place." Deanna said.

" Yeah, it is kind of bad there." Nate laughed. " You do not want to lived there."

" So, why did you move here anyway?" Danielle questioned him.

" Long story. Nate says. " But, I live with my brother in apartment while my mom and my other brother stays in another apartment complex."

" Oh, so why are living with your brother and not your mom?" Deanna questioned him.

" It's another long story but, my big brother offered me to live with him even he is college graduate now and he's looking for other jobs since he got five-year old, son and a two-years old daughter and single." Nate says.

" Oh, he's raising the kids? Where's the mom at?" Deanna questioned him.

" She died after giving birth to their daughter." Nate tells her as her and Danielle was in shock to know that his brother's girlfriend/baby momma died during having birth.

" I'm so sorry about that." Deanna said as she touch Nate's shoulder as she can feel the warm-heat off of his body while Nate can feel the shivering ice chills on his left shoulder which that never happened before.

" Whoa! Did you feel that?" Nate questioned her.

" Yeah, I did and it's kind of awkward." Deanna said as she was confused on what's going on.

Moments later, this big popular football bully named, Mason Roberts walks up toward both Nate and Deanna with his three buddies named, T-Bone, Jake, and Redd. Mason is the boyfriend of Deanna but, he just use her to get more popularity of the school because her dad is the famous blues jazz/R&B Singer named, Raymond Johnson which people calls him 'Ray' he makes bunch of hits songs and was the #1 Billboard of the best jazz blues singer. Deanna have a half sister who is half Caucasian named, Chanel and she is two years younger than her.

Mason was a tall monster type guy with short blonde hair with blue eyes. " What the hell is this! Who the hell is this guy!"

" This is Nate, he's new here and I was just talking to him and show him around that's all." Deanna tells her boyfriend.

" I don't believe you, it looks like this white looking Latino guy here is hitting on my girlfriend." Mason said as he was getting up in Nate's face.

" Yo Bruh, let's beat this nigga." yelled T-Bone who has black afro wearing black shades.

" T-Bone is right, This dude makes me sick." said Redd as he has short red hair with freckles as he talks country-red neck.

As the Mason and his boys were going attack Nate, two guys jump in front of Nate to defend him, one was Asian with long black hair, very tall looking and handsome also but, this guy is nothing to play with while the other guy was Black-American light skinned with short black cornrows with brown eyes as he can look like Romeo Miller wearing his basketball shorts and Miami Heat jersey with the J's on.

" You guys better back up!" yelled the African-American dude.

" Or what?" Jake questioned.

" This." the Asian guy answered as he jump up so high as he spin and kick Jake in the face as he knock him over.

" You guys are going to pay!" Mason yelled as he was charging after them but, the two boys' sensei came to the rescue as he stomp on the ground and made the room shake as the four bullies fell on the ground hard.

the old man was bald headed with a white beard as he was wearing a black robe with brown sandals while holding his stick as he walks toward them while Mason and his friends runs off.

" Thanks you guys for helping me back there." says Nate.

" Well, it was all thanks to my grandfather who is our Sensei." says the Asian dude. " I'm Hiroto and this is Marcus."

" What's up man." Marcus gave Nate a handshake.

Sensei take a look at Nate as he realize that he is the fourth chosen one that he was looking for, " You."

" Me? What about me?" Nate questioned him.

" You are the chosen one what we was looking for." Sensei says.

" Chosen one? I don't get it." Nate says.

Deanna was holding Nate's hand as she was calming him down, " I'll explain to you later. We need to get going."

 **Nick Platt's POV:**

Nicholas 'Nick' Platt is a thirty-eight year old guy who is the oldest brother of Nate Platt. Nick is a college graduate who is raising a son and a daughter, named, Bryan and Lily. Nick was born in New Jersey on August 3rd. Nick is 6ft tall and weight 176lbs. Nick has dark brown hair with blue eyes as he looks like the actor, 'Nick Zano'.

Nick is charming looking and a hilarious guy when you get to know him well. His body built is very athletic which they call him, 'Dummi Bears's sexiest man alive'. Nick invited his brother, Nate to stay with him since Nate didn't want to deal with his mother because of their mother has troubled drinking since their father died.

Nick has sort of moved on since his girlfriend, Stacy died during having birth with their daughter, Lily. It took two years for Nick to get back into dating and instead he dated girls he dating this younger high school dude named, Wayne who is best friend of Nate from RoboSnails City.

Wayne is short guy wearing thug clothes and low riding, he's brown-skinned with brown eyes. Wayne decided to drop out of school to get his GED as he focus on dating Nick, they been dating for a while now without letting Nate knows about this.

Nick was laying down shirtless in the bed while Wayne was under the covers and was giving Nick a BJ as he got out under the covers as they started kissing.

Nick took a deep breath as he was grinning really hard, " You are something else, I'm so glad we have been dating over a year now."

" Me too, which we should take this to the next level by letting me stay here." Wayne whispered.

" I can't do that, Nate stays here now." Nick tells him.

" What? Why?" Wayne questioned him.

" Because our mom was having drinking problems again." Nick answered.

" That's terrible, have you guys been taking her to rehab?" Wayne questioned him as he rub on Nick bare chest.

" No, my mom was getting all mad about it every time we mention about the rehab...She won't go to rehab." Nick says as he raise up.

" You have to at least try Nick." says Wayne.

" I know, So, how are going to explain to my brother that I'm dating his Best friend?" Nick questioned.

"Omg this is going to be tough." Wayne says. " Nate doesn't even know I'm in town yet."

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Dummi Bears City'**

 **By: Lilnate03**

 _ **- Vampire Lair**_

 _ **'Broken Fang Cave'**_

 _The Cave is located to the west-southwest of Dummi Bears where there's noting there but, a bunch of forest trees and rocks and it gets foggy most of the time. The entrance is in a small gully, between two rock formations. It is a vampire den._

 _The interior is small, consisting of a short entrance passageway and two chambers. The first room contains coffins and sarcophagi on some raised platforms, and there are many empty wine bottles scattered around. There is a chest with an adept lock in the far left corner that contains random loot._

Some of these vampires are very different from the others which the worse ones are 'The Ripper'. A Ripper is an infamous nickname given to sadistic vampires who enjoy abusing, dispatching, and/or mutilating their victims. They usually have turned off their humanity, therefore simply not caring about their actions. Not to be considered a sub-species of vampires but rather a category of humanity-less/emotion-less vampires though they don't necessarily have to have their emotions off.

The Vampires has the two people hostage, a Caucasian woman in her early thirties and her daughters who are both nine years old. The woman begged the other vampires to leave her daughters alone as she was crying into tears.

A vampire guy who is very pale looking as he looks like he look with orange hair with red blood-looking eye color which he is the leader of the vampire clam. His name is Phantom and he is the most dangerous 'Ripper Vampire' you have ever seen.

Phantom grabs one of the twins who is the very the cry baby and the momma's baby as he turn the child to face her mother as he hold on to her.

" Mommy." says one of the twin with long dark brown hair.

" Please, please don't hurt her." the mother begged him.

" Sorry mam, can't do that." Phantom answers as he open his mouth as he shows his sharp fangs and bite the girl by her neck and was drinking her pure blood.

The mother cries into tears to see her daughter dying as the little girl cries into tears as she screaming for her momma. Phantom ended the little girl's life as drink up all of her blood and rips her head off which frightens the mother.

Phantom's best friend, Scotty has the other daughter as he bite her by her wrist so she can turn into a 'Vampire' just like the rest of them. Scotty has short curly blonde hair with blue eyes. Very charming and handsome looking but, he can also be dangerous as well.

The other twin who her name was 'Sophia' has also have long brown hair with highlights and also has green eyes which she looks like her twin sister. Once the he ejected in her...she was feeling the pain inside her body which she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes begin to change colors to bloody red as she was growing fangs in her teeth.

Sophia's face started changing as she was grinning so evil as she stares at her dear mother. The mother was freaking out and was scared at the same time.

" Sophia, sweetie, don't do this." say her mother as another vampire was holding her from behind which her name is Ayesha. Ayesha is light-brown skinned African-American who is the girlfriend of Scotty. She is very slim looking like a model with long braided hair in a ponytail with brown eyes.

" Sophia, you want to be apart of this team?" Ayesha questioned her with the evil look on her face. " Then finish her! Now!"

Sophia nods her head as she runs toward her mother in super vampire speed as she opens her mouth while showing her vampire fangs and bite her mother as she drink up all of her blood which she was really hungry. Her mother's face went pale as she was aging really old and her hair went to blonde to grey and she died.

Sophia looks up to Phantom and his friends as she have blood all over her mouth.

Phantom's little sister, Victoria looks up to her big brother as she questioned him about the girl. Victoria has orange curly hair with red eyes like any other vampire especially the ones from the 'Twilight'.

" So, what you think about the girl?" Victoria questioned him. " Do you think she ready?"

" You bet she is ready and I will get my revenge on that crazy old man, Sensei and his little heroes." Phantom grinned so evil looking.

 **- _'Sensei's Dojo martial arts'_**

Sensei, Deanna, Marcus, and Hiroto took Nate into this dojo place where you practice karate except this is different because there were different things how to train your powers along with train how to fight.

" Welcome to my 'Dojo'! This is where you can train your special abilities." say Sensei.

" Wait...How do you know that I have special abilities?" Nate questioned Sensei with concern.

" Because I can feel your special abilities like a energy source." Sensei answered. " Don't worried young wise one, you are not the only one who has a gift. Kids show him."

Marcus, Deanna, and Hiroto nods their head as Marcus starts first as he jump up in the air as he stomp so hard that has the room shaking like an earthquake as he had big rocks appear out of nowhere as he spin and kick the rocks like karate.

Deanna was concentrating as use her water ability and was moving the water around in the air as she turns them to ice and breaks it into million pieces of snow.

Hiroto was using his air ability as he was being like 'Aang' on the "Avatar: The Last Airbender" he was riding on a big air ball as he was spinning around as he jumps off of it.

Nate was incredibly amaze of everyone ability and didn't know they have in them. " Whoa! That was incredible!"


End file.
